Anledningen för oss
by EmmisAbris
Summary: En Drarry One-shot


**Drarry Oneshot**

**Jag äger inget. Karaktärerna ägs av J.K Rowling och låten tillhör Hoobastank!**

Harry äntrade Stora salen. Det var hur många som helst där innanför. Eller så klart, det var inte fler än vanligt, men det såg ut så. De flesta satt vid något av de två borden längs väggen, men vissa var ute på dansgolvet och dansade till den lugna musiken.

"Är du verkligen säker på det här?" frågade han lågt och undvek åter en person. Då han hade osynlighetsmanteln på sig så var det viktigt att han inte nuddade någon.

"Ja, Potter, jag är säker", sa Draco som gick vid hans sida. "Vi måste göra det här", mumlade han sedan, nästan till sig själv.

"Göra vad?" utbrast Harry och tvärstannade. "Hallå, Malfoy, om du inte märkt det så kan ingen se mig, så vad är meningen?"

Draco satte snabbt ena handen på Harrys axel, vilket måste sett riktigt konstigt ut för de som tittat på honom, och drog med Harry in i ett hörn.

"Harry, snälla, ingen av oss vill att någon ska få reda på att vi är ihop", mumlade Draco tveksamt. Harry log lite under manteln, hans ord fick honom att rysa lätt . "Men vi vill båda vara här, så snälla, för min skull?"

Harry visste att Draco hade rätt. De hade diskuterat detta ett bra tag, om hur de skulle göra. Tillslut hade han själv kommit på idéen om osynlighetsmanteln, så nu fick han väl leva med det.

"Okej", suckade han och nickade, medveten om att Draco inte kunde se det.

Draco verkade bli lättad över detta. Han sökte upp Harrys hand och kramade om den och fick samtidigt några frågande blickar mot sig. Harry tyckte sig höra orden "Jag älskar dig", men var inte helt säker.

De började gå mot ett av borden och fann snart Ron och Hermione. Inte ens de visste något om Harry och Dracos förhållande.

"Gå bort till dem en stund", sa Draco och nickade mot de två eleverna som satt ovanligt stela bredvid varandra. "Jag kommer sen, ska ordna en sak."

Harry tittade förvirrat på den andra killen när han försvann in mellan två dansande Hufflepuffelever. Han ryckte lätt på axlarna – man kunde aldrig riktigt säga vad Draco höll på med – och gick bort till Ron och Hermione.

"Hallå", viskade Harry och slog sig ner bredvid Ron. De andra två eleverna verkade rycka till, men gjorde ingen ansats av att titta mot honom.

"Harry?" frågade Hermione. "Varför har du osynlighetsmanteln på dig?"

"Jag vill inte dra åt mig uppmärksamheten", sa han. Han insåg att han lät väldigt självgod, men om de skulle vetat hur han menade skulle de nog ha förstått.

"Och du tror inte att det skulle vara bättre om du visade dig?" frågade Ron skeptiskt och slängde en snabb blick mot hans håll. "Folk frågar efter dig."

"Säg att jag är sjuk eller nått, eller att jag var trött", sa Harry och tittade sig omkring bland allt folk. Vart hade Draco tagit vägen?

Ron och Hermione verkade acceptera detta och de föll i tystnad. De satt båda två och stirrade ut på allt folk, ingen gjorde en ansats för att dansa med någon eller att gå iväg och hämta bål.

"Vad håller Malfoy på med?"

Rons plötsliga ord fick Harry att frysa till is.

"Vem vet, han kanske vill hålla ett tal eller nått?"

Harry vred mycket försiktigt huvudet mot scenen som tagit lärarbordets plats. Draco stod vid mikrofonen och såg riktigt nervös ut.

"Uhm, ursäkta", började han mycket tveksamt och hela Stora salen tystnade. Dracos kinder verkade bli rödare av all uppmärksamhet. "Jag skulle vilja sjunga en låt, till en viss person."

Flera mumlanden och fnissanden bröt ut i salen.

"Driver du med mig?" hörde Harry Ron säga från hans sida. "Han? _Sjunga_?"

Harry sa inget. Han var stel som en pinne.

Som om det var förbestämt, vilket det kanske var, kom en annan Slytherinare upp på scenen med en gitarr. En kille som Harry mycket väl kände ingen som Blaise Zabini. Visste han? Draco hänge gitarren över axeln och drog sina fingrar över strängarna. Den var perfekt stämd.

Harry stirrade på sin pojkvän och insåg att bland annat Dumbledore måste varit medveten om detta uppträdande. Rektorn gick plötsligt fram till bandet som stod längre bak på scenen och sa ett par ord till dem innan han lämnade scenen. Trummisen började räkna in och sedan började Draco spela.

– : – : – : – : – : – : – : –

Draco stod med fingrarna över gitarrens hals. Nu gällde det. Det var detta han planerat i flera veckor. Veckor av funderingar och tankar över känslor. Veckor av ackord, textskrivning och uppbrända pappersbollar.

Han hörde trummisen räkna in i bakgrunden. Han hade pratat med Dumbledore om detta, om att få sjunga en låt för Harry. Han hade hört att Dumbledore själv var homosexuell, därför kunde han inte hitta ett skäl att inte berätta hela sanningen för rektorn: Att han älskade Pojken som överlevde och att han var älskad tillbaka av honom. Att han ångrade allt han gjort och därför ville berätta det. Att han var fullt medveten om att han var en grym sångare och gitarrspelare.

Draco kunde föra de första slagen på trummorna och började spela introt till låten han själv skrivit innan han började sjunga.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Efter den första refrängen stod halva Stora salen upp nära scenen och viftade med händerna. Flera tjejer, bland dem Pansy Parkinson, stod och gjorde hjärtan i luften med stavarna. Självklart trodde de att det var dem han sjöng till, men icke. Den han sjöng till satt någonstans i Stora salen, eller så kanske han stod precis bredvid Draco i den sekunden. Det visste han inte, för pojken han sjöng till var osynlig.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

Draco bromsade in på tempot av låten en smula. Detta hade han verkligen övat på, att dra sig tillbaka en smula för att sedan skjutas ut igen. Nu stod hela salen upp, till och med Weasley och Smutsskallen stod upp! Inte för att han brydde sig, men de var svåra att missa när han svepte sin blick över alla eleverna. Vart var Harry?

Just i den sekunden önskade Draco mer än någonsin att han inte låtit Harry ta med sig osynlighetsmanteln.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is– hmpf_

Dracos röst dog då ett par läppar plötsligt pressades mot hans egna och Harrys armar låg slängda runt hans nacke. Han kunde känna osynlighetsmanteln falla till golvet samma sekund som han själv besvarade kyssen. Han flätade in händerna i den svarthårige pojkens hår och lät gitarren hänga mellan dem. Han kunde höra resten av musiken fortsätta spela och efter ett par sekunder brast Stora salen ut i applåder, detta till hans förvåning.

Draco kunde känna Harry le mot hans läppar innan han drog sig undan. Hans ögon var svagt röda och alldeles våta.

"Du är förlåten", viskade Harry med lätt brusten röst. Draco log glatt och de vände sig båda mot resten av Stora salen. Nästan alla stod och stirrade förvånat, men glatt på dem. Några av dem, till exempel Smutskallen, såg riktigt rörda ut. Sen fanns det ju de som bara stod och stirrade äcklat på dem, men de flesta av dem var Slytherinare.

Ja, Draco skulle nog få säga adjö till sin roll som Slytherins Stolthet, men det var det allt värt. Han var med den pojke han älskade, och det betydde allt.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

**Återigen: Låten tillhör Hoobastank, inte mig, men det lät mycket mer verkligt att Draco själv skrev den än om han hittat ett mugglarband, så…**

**Hoppas ni tyckte om den och pleeeeeease Review**


End file.
